Who Ya Gonna Call, ME? The Reconstruction
by ElwynClark
Summary: *Sequel to 'WYGCM- The Agreement'* Ellen and Sydney are faced with getting everyone home in time... Elwood makes a landmark decision on his own when he asks for Ellen's help yet again. AND Ellen meets a few people she never thought she would. Mainly GB.
1. Discovery

**_We're back! Thank you so much, loyal readers, for annoying me to write part 2 of the WYGCM series! I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first one! *Sydney is Sadie's new name. She is not a new character, I only changed her name from Sadie to Sydney. Please see my profile for further clarification.*- elwynclark_**

**_And by the way, I only own the girls, nobody else.  
_**

* * *

July 22, 2010

1:53 PM

The lights in Times Square blinded me as we all stood there perfectly still. We had to be ready for anything. I glanced between Sydney, Jo, and Delilah, my three best friends, and then back at the blinding light. The light surged back and forth then all hell broke loose.

"Ellen." Sydney said quietly. I shook my head. "Ellen?" I shook my head again then my legs gave out and I closed my eyes as I fell to the ground. Something clattered in the background once I hit the ground. "ELLEN!" Sydney yelled and I opened my eyes.

She was leaning over me with her glasses almost off of her nose. I sat up and noticed that we were in the workroom at headquarters. I sighed and watched Sydney move a stool back into position. That must have been the clattering noise I heard I thought to myself.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I sat down on the stool again. She shrugged and walked back around the table.

"I was going to offer you one of the Twinkies, then I noticed you were asleep. Then you're on the floor." Sydney responded.

"Well thanks for looking out for me." I said sarcastically.

"Any time." Sydney replied, not hearing my sarcasm. This was the third time in the past two weeks that I've fallen asleep down here. Sydney told me that she's slept down here at least once a week for the past 6 years. It just gets kind of boring when I watch Sydney run from one side of the room to the other modifying some contraption thing that she says is necessary to get everyone back here.

Two weeks ago, to the day, we caused a cross rip in the middle of Times Square and lost 7 people to another dimension; including our friends Jo, Manny, and Oscar, and our fathers Ray, Peter, Egon, and Winston.

I've been living here at the firehouse with Sydney to keep her company and such. Mostly to keep her on a schedule of sleep and meals, if I wasn't here she would most likely be running on 12 minutes of sleep and 2 Twinkies every day.

I stood up and leaned away from the table. Sydney glanced up at me then back down at her mechanics. She is one bizarre person that I will never understand completely. There was a stack of papers on the desk in the corner labeled, 'Dr. Egon Spengler.' I sat down in the chair behind it then glanced at Sydney again. She was looking down so I silently started looking through the papers. An envelope caught my eye.

It was a crisp white color. Addressed to Ghostbusters Inc, 14 North Moore Street, New York, NY. But what really caught me was in the return address was the presidential seal.

"Syd, what's this?" I asked Sydney and looked at me. Then at the envelope then back at me.

"I don't know." Sydney said with a shrug then she looked back down. I started to open it."Is it for you Ellen?"

"Well, I guess so." I said in a smart tone. "I consider myself part of Ghostbusters Inc , so I can open our mail." Sydney immediately stood up and walked over to the desk.

"When was that postmarked?" She asked as her eyes pierced through her glasses then through the envelope. I looked at the corner of the envelope.

"May 27, in Washington DC." I said and handed it to her. She looked at me then took it. Her hands ripped open the envelope then pulled out a single piece of paper from inside. She scanned it silently then stayed silent. "Well?" Sydney glanced at me then summarized the letter.

"It's from the President. He said how he knows what the Ghostbusters need to operate because he was the mayor and all." Sydney said and I nodded. New York's Mayor Lenny became President Lenny last year. I nodded my head and she continued. "The government is paying for all damages the Ghostbusters make and only the customer has to pay for entrapment and storage."

"Wait, when did this happen?" I asked letting it sink in.

"I'm guessing in May, and before that too." She replied with a shrug. "We have to show this to Sam." She started up the stairs. Sam was our secretary, who for the past two weeks has just been sitting around the office area watching the computer shut itself down. That computer always found a new way to shut itself off.

"Sam." I said as we walked up to her desk. She looked up at Sydney and me from her magazine.

"Yeah?" Sam asked us. Sydney handed her the letter. Sam read it then looked at us. "What do I do with it?" I looked at Sydney who wasn't fazed by this.

"Call the Mayor's office then fax it to them." Sydney said. "They should know what to do. Then file this copy in a safe place." She gestured to the filing cabinets behind Sam's desk. Sydney walked away and back down the stairs. I waited for Sam to pick up the phone before I followed Sydney down.

"So if we ever actually get a call it's all good?" I asked Sydney and she nodded.

"You know what I just realized?" Sydney asked changing the subject and I shrugged. "That letter was mailed before we met."

"You remember the day we met?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Ellen, I remember everything." She said with a nod. "We met in the first week of June." We both stood between the containment unit and one of the tables.

"What do you mean by this?" I asked then thought about it for a second. "Wait, that means that Egon knew something about the business starting again. Right?"

"He never told me anything Ellen." Sydney responded. "There was data that pointed to something big on the horizon, which was the cross rip at Stuy and the portal in Times Square. But us meeting I guess was purely fate, and my own clumsiness." I smiled and gave Sydney a hug.

"That's how a friend comes to be." I said quietly and let go. I could see her smiling slightly then she pushed up her glasses more. She put her right hand onto the table then a loud buzzing noise sounded.

"What was that?" Sydney asked. It buzzed again.

"You mean you don't know what it is, or was, dare I ask?" I asked her and she shrugged. We both looked across the tables and the buzz sounded again. Something near the edge of the table caught my eye. "Sydney, did that bag just move?"

"Which one?" She asked and I pointed to a bag across the table. The buzz sounded again and the clear plastic bag moved a couple inches closer to the edge. "Oh, that's Jo's cell phone." I reached across the table for the bag and opened it.

"I'm not going to ask why it was in there." I said under my breath and the phone buzzed in my hand. The screen was dark but it still made the buzz noise. I pressed send and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I was answered by a ton of static.

"Holy Shit guys! It worked!" A girl's voice yelled from the other side over the static. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Who is it?" Sydney asked. I shrugged and put the phone onto speaker then placed it on the table. The screen remained dark as the static continued.

"Who is this?" I asked and the other side ignored my question. They seemed to be having their own conversation.

"I told you it would work. I saw it last week." A guy's voice said. Sydney and I looked at each other.

"Do you think?" I asked her and Sydney shrugged.

"Come on, seriously now. Who is this?" Sydney asked.

"You know damn well who it is, you're using my phone. Which I will kill both of you for." The girl's voice responded loudly. The phone made more static again as Sydney and I looked at each other.

"Sydney, it's them." I said as calmly as possible.

* * *

_**As always reviews are welcome!(And I am currently writing as we speak so anything goes from this point on..)**_

_**Press it. **_


	2. Really?

**_Shazam, it's here. (And I am talking about the new super special pen.)_**

**_elwynclark owns the girls, etc. You know the drill._**

* * *

July 22, 2010

2:34 PM

"If it's really you, tell me what I got for number 84 on the psychology final?" Sydney asked. I looked at her as the phone made more static in the background.

"Syd, I don't even remember that question." I whispered.

"The test only went to number 83." Sydney whispered quietly.

"Whatever it was," The so called Jo started to say, from the other side. "I copied you. So it must have been right." Sydney and I looked at each other and she smiled. "Wait, there was no 84, you took up a whole page of writing number 83 though."

"Hi Jo." I said finally. It was really them.

"Hi Ellen!"Jo screamed.

"This is ridiculous!" A guy yelled, Oscar. Only he could have that much heat behind a yell.

"Fine, you talk." Jo said.

"Hey Oscar." I said as I leaned against the table.

"Hi. Ok, we've tried every phone number that we know for the past few weeks and this was the only phone line that we've gotten through on besides Headquarters." Oscar said.

"Headquarters?" I asked and Sydney shrugged.

"Yeah, that call was close. It kept ringing then we got to the voicemail." A calmer guy's voice said, Manny.

"I have a theory." Sydney started slowly.

"Yeah?" Jo asked.

"The calls only went through interdimensionally because the phone wasn't working properly." Sydney said then looked at me. I nodded and she continued. "The Headquarters phone has been down for the past few weeks, I had to get the company to change it from a home line to a business line."

"When did you guys call?" I asked.

"Tuesday?" Manny asked and there was murmuring in the background. "Yeah, Tuesday."

"That's when they installed the new phone." I said and Sydney nodded. "Didn't the phone start ringing a few times and the phone guy said that the phones don't ring until they are completely installed." Sydney nodded.

"Did you check the voicemail?" Oscar asked.

"The guy deleted them right away because he thought the counter was broken or something like that." I said.

"So," Sydney continued. "We never got any messages, and that line went through because it was broken."

"How'd we get through on my phone then?" Jo asked. Sydney looked away from the phone.

"What?" I asked her quietly.

"I kind of killed the phone." Sydney said slowly.

"WHAT?" Jo yelled.

"I killed the phone, by getting rid of that spyware you installed." Sydney finished. "I tried to save it. I have a new one for you when you guys get back." I smiled. She meant that too.

"Well, as long as I have a new phone when I get back." Jo said. There was silence between everyone. "You'll get us back Sydney, right?"

"You have my word." She said clearly.

"How are the guys?" I asked after awhile.

"They're still in jail." Manny said. "We were in jail before, but then they released us. We can go pretty much anywhere here. But we can't go and see them."

"So when was the last time you saw them?" Sydney asked.

"About a few weeks ago I guess." Jo said.

"Oh," Oscar interrupted. "Sydney, your dad said that if we make contact to tell you that you need to take care of the firehouse including the third floor."

"Ok," Sydney said slowly. That was pretty much what we've been doing the past 4 weeks. Sydney is the only one who goes on the third floor.

"I was wondering." Oscar said after awhile. "Am I going to make it back there where you guys are?" I glanced at Sydney.

"I don't know. We were pretty sure you died already." Sydney replied.

"Well that's," Jo started but was cut off by more static to the point where Sydney and I covered our ears it was so loud.

"Sydney Spengler and Ellen Stantz." An automated voice screeched over the line.

"Yes?" I mumbled as Sydney and I exchanged glances of confusion.

"Yes, we know who you are." The voice said again. Sydney started typing on her laptop sitting on the table behind us.

"I'm going to try to trace it; the call. Oscar gave me the software before he left." Sydney whispered. A map of Manhattan flew across the screen then the screen went black. Sydney made a choking noise. "What?"

"If either of you make contact again in anyway." The voice started again and seemed to fill the room. All the static noise was gone and the voice was clear but cold. "Your friends will be placed in prison again. And if you continue to rid your world of Ghosts, we will open many portals around your city and drop all 5 boroughs here." The line clicked off.

"Wait, where are they?" I asked. Sydney opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted. The phone on the table started to vibrate by itself and gradually started shaking the table. Sydney slid away from her laptop and sunk to the floor under the table. I backed away from the table and joined her on the floor.

"It's going to explode." Sydney whispered.

"How do you-" I started but got cut off by a loud pop, like a gunshot. Sydney yelped and covered her head as I flinched and held my arms in front of my face. We looked at each other slowly then looked out at the other table. The plastic bag that once contained Jo's phone floated down to the ground slowly. Sydney stood up and I followed her.

"Oh my God." Sydney said slowly as she stared at the table top. "Don't touch anything." She said as I looked at the tabletop.

"Wasn't gonna." I said as I raised my arms. She put on a pair of gloves then handed me a pair. "I said I wasn't gonna touch it!"

"It might touch you." Sydney said with a shrug and she examined the table. I put on the gloves as I watched her. There was a perfect circle of ashes where the phone was, a little smoke was still rising into the air. The phone itself had exploded.

"I didn't know phones could do that." I said.

"They can't." Sydney said. I heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"What the hell are you two doing down here?" Sam yelled as she came into view. She almost missed the bottom step but caught onto the railing.

"We just talked to Jo, Manny, and Oscar." I said. Sam looked at the ashes on the table. "Then the phone exploded." I just smiled. Sydney stopped fussing over the ashes and picked up the plastic bag off the floor. She scooped the ashes into it and sealed the bag.

"Oh hi Sam." Sydney said acknowledging Sam's presence. "Wait a minute." Sydney walked to the other side of the room to a metal circle on top of another table. It started to shake then the middle of it glowed.

"Sydney, what is that?" Sam asked as she started to back up the stairs. I stared at the glowing circle; it seemed to look really familiar. Sydney was beaming.

"It's a portal!" Sydney exclaimed and did a mini victory dance. A green flash erupted out of it then the glow stopped.

"It's gone." I said as I looked around the room.

"But we've got company." Sydney said and she pointed to the corner above Egon's desk. A little green spud floated over the desk and dripped green ooze over it.

"Oh come on!" I yelled and I ducked under the table and looked for a trap that wasn't in pieces. I heard Sam's footsteps retreat up the stairs. I was almost to the other side of the table when I found a trap that had all the pieces on it. I stood up from under the table and Sydney was staring at green spud in the corner.

"Slimer." Sydney said simply. I shrugged. "He won't do anything bad." Slimer hovered lower over the desk and near one of the bookcases.

"He's going for the Twinkie box Sydney!" I yelled and Sydney jumped on the table and took the trap out of my hand. She jumped over to the other table and rolled the trap onto it. Slimer started over to Sydney and started hovering over the table and the closed trap. Sydney jumped off the table and stood next to me as she dropped the pedal on the ground.

"Look away, now!" Sydney yelled as she slammed her foot on the pedal. We both turned completely around and waited for the trap to quietly beep. We both turned around slowly and watched the trap in the center of the table start to smoke. Sydney gave me a high five.

"Not a threat?" I asked her.

"He was going for the Twinkies. That means war." She replied. Different footsteps were heard at the top of the stairs, and then ran down.

"What did you two do now?" Delilah yelled as she waved her hands to fan away the smoke from the trap. I picked up the pedal and coiled up the cord till the trap was swinging from my hand. I looked at Delilah who was still fanning her hands and walked over to the containment unit.

"We have a lot to tell you." I replied and unlocked the system.

* * *

**_Hey, Delilah is still here... _**

**_Review? Press it, now!  
_**


	3. Fishy Business

**_This is a real shorty.. just to let you know.. You'll spend more time reading this then you do the story.._**

**_I, Elwynclark, only own the girls, etc.  
_**

* * *

July 23, 2010

9:27 AM

3)

I tossed the pink eviction notices into the trash can under the kitchen sink. Delilah and Sydney came with me to move everything out of the apartment to the firehouse. Apparently Dad didn't like to pay the rent, for the past four months and I would have had to say goodbye to my things tomorrow.

Delilah walked by me silently with a box and put it into the living room. She walked back out and smiled at me as I entered the room. I sighed then started to rearrange the boxes. Everything was pretty much packed up, there wasn't that much to pack up in the first place. I shoved a stack of 2 boxes over near the door then shoved another two against them. I kept rearranging boxes as I could hear Delilah quietly singing down the hallway to herself. She tends to do that when it gets quiet. I dropped a box near the stack and a couple folders and a binder flipped out of it.

"Damn." I muttered and picked up the folders and put them back in. The binder landed open on a page with my dad's scrunched up handwriting on it. I looked at the box it came from, it was from his room. I sat down near the box and picked the binder up and flipped through a couple of the pages. Hey, it's hard to pack stuff away and not really look at it. I tried to read his weird handwriting but gave up after a few pages. Something caught my attention on one page though, my name.

"My Ellen was born today, January 19, 1992. I hope she can be friends with," I read to myself. It stopped short because the rest of the line was crossed out multiple times. I flipped some more pages scanning for names this time. "Ellen, Ellen, Ray." I stopped short and mumbled to myself. "Sydney?" I flipped more pages and kept scanning, "Ellen, Ray, Egon, Ellen, Sydney." I leaned against the boxes and Delilah walked in with another one.

"Hey El, what's up?" Delilah asked me.

"I don't really know." I said quietly. She put the box down then sat down next to me. "This seems really fishy to me. I'm looking through this binder and I keep seeing my name then Sydney's name."

"That's weird." Delilah concluded. "Hey, was there a title to the binder somewhere?" I shrugged and closed it, nothing on the front. So I flipped through the first few blank pages then stopped when I found writing.

"Here, 'Project GB Renewal.' I am still really confused." I said and shook my head. Sydney walked by the doorway and went into the kitchen. A split second later she backed up and looked at Delilah and me, she must have noticed something, the binder maybe.

"Ellen, why do you have that?" Sydney asked and she walked over closer.

"Wait, you know what this is?" I asked immediately.

"No, yes. I mean I don't know. I have no idea what you're talking," She stopped short and backed out of the room and back down the hallway where she came from.

"Well that was bizarre." I said once she left.

"Something is definitely wrong." Delilah said while looking at the doorway.

"No shit." I agreed.

* * *

_**Reviews, comments, recipes for cakes?**_

_**Button time.  
**_


	4. OBarret

_**So, it's been like living in Antarctica here on the east coast.. I know.. I have a friend who used to live in Alaska, I mean Antarctica. **_

_**Read..  
**_

* * *

July 24, 2010

10:43 AM

The fan behind Delilah and me whirred as we sat at the computer in Peter's office. It was hotter than hell outside; I don't ever remember it being this warm, not even when I lived in Connecticut. We were talking to Buster on video chat.

"So what are your plans today?" Delilah asked. "Take Elwood to try New York Pizza again?" I laughed and Buster shook his head.

"He just doesn't like it." Buster replied with a shrug. Ever since graduation Buster and Elwood had reconnected as a father and son type duo. Buster is the happiest I have ever seen him. "I think we're doing something with music today. Hold on." He walked away from his computer and we stared at the wall in his bedroom.

"That was a good one with the pizza." I said quietly and Delilah smiled. We heard a door slam upstairs then someone run down the stairs stop at the second floor then run down the stairs to where we were.

"Hey." Sydney said as she walked by the desk then sat down on the couch next to me. We turned the monitor of the computer completely around so we could sit on the couch.

"Good morning." I said.

"Hi Sydney." Delilah said then looked at me and shrugged. Sydney always gets up at 7:30 during the summer, never past 8:00. She slept in till about 10:15 today, which really freaked me out because the firehouse was dead silent. But I swear I heard the muffled sounds of footsteps coming from the third level.

"I'm back." Buster said and he popped back on the screen."And I've got awesome news." He noticed Sydney sitting next to me making annotations to a book she brought down with her. "Hi Sydney."

"Hi Buster." Sydney said and looked up quickly and waved. Delilah and I have been trying to get Sydney to interact with people more. For instance, before, she wouldn't make eye contact with people when she talked to them, but she does now.

"What's the news?" I asked and Buster grinned.

"Oh yeah!" Buster started. "Elwood is taking me to the AFM to get my card!"

"AFM, the musicians union?"Delilah asked and Buster nodded his head.

"I need a card to take part in the music program when I get to college." Buster said."I got in to the University of Memphis. They have an amazing music program, and it's pretty much a blues capital. Plus, I'm most definite Elwood is allowed there." We all laughed. Buster told us about Elwood's past, and how he isn't allowed in a few states and can only be in Chicago for a few days at a time, so living there would be hard. Sydney wasn't writing anymore, but was looking at the sidebar on the screen where all the usernames were.

"We're all gonna miss you Buster." I said. He was really the only one going out of the city for college. Everyone else was either going to Columbia or another college. I glanced at the usernames and read them to myself. Buster's, KnightInArmor, was green because he was online. All the other ones were a gray color, indicating they were offline. I smiled as I read them, BGirlZedd (Delilah), ChefStantz (Mine), CO48.92 (Sydney), JVHaute (Jo), NostradamusJr (Manny), OBarret (Oscar), and ShowOffNoMore (Jesse).

"I'm going to miss all of you too. We'll talk a lot though, I mean come on." Buster started to rant. I glanced at Sydney and her eyes bugged out of her head then she pointed to the screen at the usernames. Her finger landed directly onto OBarret, which was now glowing green.

"No way." Delilah mumbled so only the three of us could here.

"Did you say something?" Buster asked.

"Buster, we'll get back to you!" I said and Buster shrugged.

"Bye then." He said and went offline. He was used to us signing off at odd moments because everything is so unexpected here. Delilah clicked Oscar's username and a new window opened on a blank screen then a video, a live video, appeared. It looked like someone was looking directly into the camera and all we could see was a brown eye. Delilah and I leaned back and Sydney leaned forward.

"What the hell are you doing? Sit back! It went through!" An unmistakable girl's voice yelled. The brown eye moved back and we could see Oscar and Jo sitting outside somewhere, it looked really familiar to me. They were both wearing normal clothes but had a Ghostbusters patch attached to each of their shirts on their right side. I figured it wasn't best to ask about it.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this today." Sydney said and she leaned back with us.

"You were expecting something?" Delilah asked and Sydney shrugged.

"Since when does the internet work interdimensionally?" Oscar asked. He had his serious face on.

"I don't know," Sydney started and another person appeared onscreen and sat down on the other side of Jo. It was Manny. I could feel myself smile and he smiled back. He had a patch on his shirt as well. "I guess it always worked. I never thought to try it before."

"Someone's coming, only a few minutes away." Manny said. He must have been the designated lookout.

"Ok, we'll make this quick." Jo said.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Delilah asked.

"Sydney," Jo started. "I need you to open a portal." Sydney let out an illegible noise.

"Jo," Sydney responded. "I can't do that, at least not controlled."

"Well, think of it more like a test." Jo argued and Sydney considered this. Manny gestured that they needed to wrap things up. Oscar cut in.

"I have 11:52. Synchronize your watch Ellen." Oscar said and I pushed my watch ahead a minute to be the same as Oscar's.

"Ok, we're in Bryant Park right now, at my favorite bench. Go to the right side of it, near the tree, as if you were sitting on it." Jo instructed and Sydney took mental notes. "I'll send something through the portal once I see it and then you close it."

"Wait, what are you sending through the portal. Nothing alive, we can't risk that yet." Sydney said. Manny interrupted before Jo could answer.

"The patrol is coming around. I can hear their thoughts a lot more clearly. I'd say about a minute away by now." Manny said. Jo sighed as Manny looked around. "You need to shut it down!"

"Bye!" Jo whispered and Oscar waved.

"Bye!" The three of us yelled in unison as Jo passed the laptop to Manny and he squeezed in one last word before the image was gone.

"Love you!" Manny whispered and the image flicked off the screen. Sydney stood up immediately and ran downstairs to the workroom.

"I need shoes!" Delilah yelled as she ran up the second floor in bare feet. I sat there smiling at the computer.

"Love you too Manny."I whispered and saw Oscar's username go from green back to gray. And I could tell; he heard that.

* * *

**_So cute, I cry to myself softly when I read this.._**

**_Button.  
_**


	5. Bryant Park

_**"I've never had an actual fan before." .. I'll give someone a punto, that means 'point' in Spanish, if they can tell me what this quote is from... **_

_**READ? NEVER!  
**_

* * *

July 24, 2010

11:23 AM

"And turn left at the playground," I mumbled as Delilah, Sydney, and I walked to Jo's favorite bench. We've all been here numerous times with her. She calls it, 'the last place in the world that my father cannot find me.' It's a more secluded area, a good distance from any path and if you look through the trees you can just see the main branch of the library.

"Hold on." Delilah said as we approached the bench area. "There's someone there, look." She pointed to the Jo's bench right at the bottom of the hill and there was a man sitting there. He looked young, but very important because he was wearing a suit.

"Shit, what do we do?" I asked and Delilah looked worried. Sydney tried to process her thoughts.

"We still have to open the portal, they counting on us to." Sydney said and she walked down the hill. We followed her as we crept by the bench from behind and sprinted to the cover of the tree. Sydney put down the silver briefcase she was carrying, which contained all the equipment she needed. Delilah and I watched her as she started unpacking the odd pieces while we stole glances at the guy on the bench. He just sat there while reading his newspaper, being oblivious to the interdimensional rules we were about to break.

"You know what; we should have brought a mind eraser thing, like in Men in Black." Delilah said sarcastically and I grinned.

"Well, you know what?" Sydney said seriously and looked up at us from her case. "I thought about bringing that with me, but I didn't think we'd need it."

"Sarcasm." I mumbled.

"Oh." Sydney said then after a pause. "I actually thought of that though." I rolled my eyes and looked back at the guy. He kept checking his cell phone, like he was waiting for a call or a message.

"This guy isn't gonna just sit there and not wonder what the hell we're doing over here." I whispered so he wouldn't hear. Sydney considered this and kept unpacking things. "We need a plan."

"Ok, Zedd. Come here." Sydney said and Delilah sat down on the grass next to her. Sydney told her something quietly and Delilah nodded. Sydney gestured to the magazine in Delilah's purse and Delilah smiled.

"Ok, I can do that." Delilah said then stood up and walked over to the bench and sat down. It was one of those moments where I could feel my mouth drop open.

"Ellen close your mouth, it's under control." Sydney said and she started assembling the bizarre equipment. "She's going to distract him by being 'oblivious' to what we're doing here so he doesn't pay any attention to what we're doing. And in the meantime, you are going to help me." She handed me a metal piece. "Put that here." She gestured to a place in her contraption. We ended up building a metal circle just like the one in the workroom, but this one was about 2 by 2 feet. Jo never told us what they were sending, so Sydney had to accommodate for the size.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Tech work." She responded and sat down on the grass next to the circle. She took a remote looking device from the case and started typing on the keyboard. I sat down so I was looking at the metal ring from the side. We stayed silent as Sydney typed in numbers.

"Have you ever thought about modeling?" The guy's voice said and my head popped up to listen.

"Well, I'm a dancer." Delilah responded. I peeked around the tree to see Delilah reading her magazine and the guy still reading his paper while they held a semi normal conversation.

"It's ready." Sydney said quietly and I turned around to look at her. She was sitting next to it holding the remote in one hand. I leaned against the tree and watched her.

"Go for it."I said and Sydney typed in a code, then the enter button. The remote beeped and Sydney whacked it on the side.

"What the?" She said and the remote responded by sending a purple electric shock up her left arm. Sydney dropped the remote then looked at me.

"Um, ow? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sydney started. "Yeah, I'm fine." She picked up the remote and flipped it over. She opened up the back and took out the batteries then replaced them with new ones from her case. She closed the remote again and typed in another code and pressed enter. I held my breath; I didn't want to see her get shocked again. The circle shrunk to about an inch in width.

"Hold on," I started but Sydney cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Just watch." She said and nodded towards the circle. It grew bigger and was back to the size it was before but now there was a glowing inside to it. I looked directly at it and couldn't see the park on the other side, just bright colors mixing together.

"Sydney you did it." I said slowly and she smiled. The portal kicked up a little breeze and the leaves rustled.

"Did you hear that?" The guy asked from the bench.

"What?" Delilah responded.

"The wind picked up a little." The guy said then paused. "Well, I guess it was just the wind."

"Watch for something to come through." Sydney mumbled as we both watched the portal. It made a ripple effect then a paper airplane flew through it and landed at Sydney's feet. Without a word we both stood up. As I stood up, a green notebook flew out of the portal and hit me in the stomach. I tried not to make any noise as I struggled to keep my balance. Sydney and I both stared at each other then back at the portal to see a crumpled piece of paper fall through. Sydney picked it up. "Close it now." She read.

"Then close it!" I said and Sydney grabbed her remote and typed in a different cod. The portal started to shrink again then made a loud pop and the light disappeared along with half of the ring. Sydney sighed.

"Oh Well." She said with a shrug.

"I definitely just heard something?" The guy said.

"No I didn't hear anything." Delilah said even though I know she perfectly well heard that. Sydney started packing up what was left of her portal device. Delilah walked around the tree and stood next to me.

"Hey." I whispered. "Good job." She smiled and noticed the paper plane on the ground still. She picked it up.

"Lemme read it." She said and Sydney looked up at us from the ground. "Ellen, Sydney, Delilah: Sorry for the short notice today. We had to turn off the computer before the patrol arrived because we, or anyone Ghostbusters related, aren't allowed to use any technology like a computer. We had phone privileges until we contacted you; they found out about it. The patrol knows that we're Ghostbusters because we're forced to wear the Ghostbusters patch on our clothes like a Scarlet Letter. Video Chat was very hard to get to, and most likely not possible again. We'll be at the park near Stuy at our hangout spot, tomorrow at 4:30 PM. Please open a portal there and send a plan about getting home. We're all counting on you. –Jo, Manny, Oscar. PS, The guys say that they can hold out for a few more weeks and to try to get us back first."

"Well, we got work to do now." I said and skimmed through the green sketch book. It was one of Jo's design books. Sydney had packed up everything and was closing the briefcase.

"What is going on over here?" The guy asked as he walked around the tree.

"Nothing anymore." I responded. He noticed the bright colors jumping from the sketchbook I was holding.

"Who's designs are those?" He asked and pointed to the notebook.

"A friend." Delilah said with a shrug. Sydney finished with the briefcase and stood up. She looked at the designs with me.

"My name is Nathaniel Rigby," The guy said. "I'm a fashion show producer."

"Her name is Jasmine." Sydney said. "Verre, Jasmine Verre. The designer." I looked at the pages which were all initialed 'JV' as in 'Jo Venkman.'

"May I see the book?" HE asked and I shrugged and gave it to him. He flipped through the pages and smiled and mumbled to himself. I could just see the gears turning in his head. "Now, I'm going to give you my card." He held onto the book with one hand as he took a card out of his jacket pocket. Then he stuck the card as a book mark into the sketchbook and handed it back to me. "Please tell Jasmine to call me sometime within a week. I think she really has something."

"She'll call you soon, she's taking a mental health vacation for a few days." I said with ease.

"Well, when she does get back. Please tell her to call me." Nathaniel reminded us and he started to walk away. "Oh, and can I ask your names, friends of Jasmine?" Delilah looked at me and I looked at Sydney.

"I'm Katie." Sydney responded and Delilah and I followed her lead.

"Taylor." I said.

"Willa." Delilah responded.

"Well, Katie, Taylor, Willa. It was wonderful meeting you." He walked back around the tree. We silently watched him disappear over the hill.

"Willa?"I asked. "Really?" Delilah started to say something but Sydney interrupted her.

"Guys, we have bigger things to worry about." Sydney cut in. "Like what the hell we just got Jo into and how we have to get her here so she can actually do it."

* * *

_**Heyheyhey, you know what to do.**_

_**BUTTON.  
**_


	6. Dr Spengler

**_Mop mop mop, all day long, mop mop mop while I sing this song. I'm gonna wash that floor, I'm gonna make it shine, Gonna take off that spray paint with turpentine! ... This is what happens when I spend too much time at school... the janitor starts singing adam sandler songs..  
_**

* * *

July 25, 2010

4:28 PM

"It should work without the glitches this time right?" I asked and Sydney nodded as she sealed the envelope closed; the envelope that contained the plan of how we would get Jo, Manny, and Oscar back here. Sydney came up with the science end of the plan and Delilah and I controlled the location and worded it into a way that they could understand it. The basic idea was we were going to meet in Central Park, at the Jackie O Reservoir where we hung out after school. Sydney would attempt to open a larger portal and once open Jo, Manny, and Oscar would pass through it and Sydney would immediately close it.

"Ready?" Sydney asked as she handed me the envelope. I nodded as I took it and Sydney picked up her remote from the case. She typed in a code and pressed enter and the metal circle shrunk and expanded again. The light was brighter than the portal yesterday. Delilah stared at the bright light then turned away from it.

"Send it through?" I asked and Sydney nodded. I took a deep breath then tossed the envelope into the portal and watched it disappear. We waited for second then a crumpled piece of paper was tossed through and landed on the ground. Delilah picked it up.

"Thanks, see you on the other side! –J,M,O" She read to us. Sydney typed in her code again and the portal shrunk down small and the light disappeared. The metal circle expanded again then stopped moving.

"Let's go home." Sydney said with satisfaction. She finally got the portal to work and I could tell she felt very accomplished. We helped her pack up then walked home, with the help of the subway.

"Ellen, what are you making for dinner?" Delilah asked as we walked past Ecto-1, which I have been fiddling around with when Sydney was being, well, Sydney.

"I don't know yet. Something good." I said. Sydney went downstairs to the workroom to put away her briefcase. The phone rang on Sam's desk."I got it!" I yelled and sat down in the chair. Sam left at 3 today for her second job.

"I'm going to help Sydney." Delilah said and I nodded in response. The phone rang again. She went down the stairs and I picked up the phone.

"Hello, GBI." I said into the phone.

"Oh, hello. Is this the Ghostbusters?" A woman's voice said over the phone.

"Yes, how can we help you?" I asked. I could hear Sydney and Delilah starting up the stairs.

"Could I please talk with Dr. Spengler?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, he's not available right now." I searched foir the right words as Sydney and Delilah appeared at the top of the stairs. "He's been detained, elsewhere."

"No, I mean Dr. Spengler." She insisted as they approached the desk.

"I'm sorry, but I told you already, he's not here right now. Please hold on one moment."

"Ellen, who's on the phone?" Sydney asked and I shrugged. I turned back to the phone.

"Can I ask who's calling?" I asked.

"This is Christina Yandow, Dean of Columbia University." She responded, and I covered the phone.

"The Dean from Columbia," I said casually to Sydney. "She wants to talk to Dr. Spengler." Sydney's eyes widened.

"What did you tell her?" Sydney asked.

"I told her he wasn't available right now. But she still insists on speaking to Dr. Spengler." I concluded. Sydney stared at me then at the phone.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Delilah asked. Sydney walked away towards the wall then back to us.

"Ellen, she said Dr. Spengler right?" Sydney asked me. I was freaking out by now, there was no way she could even talk to him because he's in another dimension.

"Yes! What have I been saying for the past few minutes?" I yelled. A fuse short-circuited in Sydney then she exploded.

"Ellen!" She yelled and Delilah covered her ears. I covered the phone more. "I'm Dr. Spengler too. She's looking for me!"

* * *

_**I'm not going to say anything.**_

_**Let's leave it at that.  
**_


	7. Sydney

_**Thank you to everyone who's reading! I'm so excited that you like it! Even if you didn't I'd still be ecstatic. -elwynclark**_

* * *

July 25, 2010

5:37 PM

"She'll call you back." I choked out slowly.

"Alright, thank you." Dean Yandow responded and the phone clicked. I put the phone back onto the receiver and sat there in silence.

"Sydney." I said quietly then got to a yell. "What the hell is going on?" Delilah sat down on the couch near the desk and Sydney paced back and forth behind the couch. She was starting to tear up.

"Start slow, what happened first?" Delilah asked in a calmer tone.

"Ok." Sydney said and she stopped pacing and faced us. "I was homeschooled until I was 9, because that was when I completed all the levels. Kindergarten to 12th grade. So then I went to college, at Columbia and graduated after 3 years."

"You lied about going to college?" I asked in a normal tone.

"I had my reasons." Sydney said then continued. "After Columbia, I went to Yale and got my doctorate at age14 because had been working towards it my entire life." Delilah and I looked at each other.

"You're a doctor?" Delilah asked.

"Not a medical one, but I hold degrees in psychology and parapsychology." Sydney said. "And that is why I know pretty much everything about Ghostbusters." I shook my head.

"Then why were you at Stuy, if you already graduated college?" I asked.

"It was a punishment." Sydney said immediately."I did something really bad that I couldn't fix myself, so I ran away. The police got involved because they were looking for me. I ran away."

"Where'd you run to?" Delilah asked.

"I was running to Connecticut. I was going to try to find Ray, my dad's old friend, and I guess Ellen too." Sydney said and glanced at me. "I made it as far as Union Station in New Haven."

"You would have had another half hour at least until you got to us." I said. "We lived in Westbrook."

"Sydney, that is seriously insane." Delilah said. "What did you even do to get a punishment like that?"

"I, well." Sydney stammered then cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you guys. No one knows but my dad and me. My mom too."

"Where's your mom?" I asked.

"During what I did then or now?" Sydney asked.

"Both." I said with a shrug.

"Well, then, they were already divorced and she went somewhere. She's probably still in the same place." I looked at Delilah and we both shrugged. Sydney told us absolutely nothing that we already didn't know.

"Does she live in the city?" Delilah asked.

"Oh yeah, she'd never leave New York." Sydney paused then looked away as she tried to recall facts. "She was working as an editor or consultant person to some fashion magazine. I don't even think it exists anymore."

"Well," Delilah started. She always had a magazine with her and could name pretty much any editor-in-chief of any fashion magazine. "Which one was it?"

"Yeah, she could be editor-in-chief by now." I urged.

"I don't know," Sydney said with a shrug as she racked her brain. "Runway? Runway magazine." Delilah and I looked at each other.

"Natalie Spencer?" Delilah asked.

"Yes?" Sydney responded.

"Natalie Spencer is your mom?" Delilah practically yelled. Sydney nodded.

"Do they still print Runway?" Sydney questioned.

"Of course, it's one of the top magazines." I said. And sometimes I feel like I live under a rock, but even I knew that I said to myself as I shook my head.

"Natalie Spencer is the editor-in-chief of Runway Magazine." Delilah mumbled slowly. Now it was Sydney's turn to look surprised, she obviously hasn't talked to her mom in years. Delilah started rattling off random facts about Runway magazine and Natalie Spencer.

"She was a model you know, Ellen." Delilah said to me because Sydney was only half paying attention. "That's why Sydney's so tall. She got her mom's looks and her dad's brain." Sydney stood up abruptly.

"Yes, I'm tall like my mother. I did most likely inherit many of the scientific things I know from my dad. Yes my mother was a model, and I never had any intent to be one. So don't get any ideas with this Jasmine thing." Sydney said and gestured to the card wedged in the case of my phone sitting on the desk. "I am a professional scientist with a degree, multiple degrees, and now we have people to save from another dimension." Sydney took a deep breath then marched to the stairs and went up to the second floor.

"She's still not telling something." Delilah inferred. I shrugged and turned on the computer on the desk. Of course she's not telling something. Everyone has secrets.

"Some other time." I mumbled and Delilah nodded. I don't know anything about my own mom. She left when I was a few days old. Delilah still has her mom, like a normal person. Jo grew up with her mom, but hasn't seen her in years. And now Sydney is still one big mystery.

"Natalie Spencer. That's amazing." Delilah said again shaking her head.

* * *

_**Reviews? Favorite magazine? Least favorite magazine? Button. **_


End file.
